This application seeks funding for travel costs to allow the attendance of 12 trainees or new investigators from the USA at the 2016 Aspen/Snowmass Perinatal Biology Conference. The longstanding tradition of perinatal research in the US underpins our knowledge of the physiologic basis of fetal development. Cellular and molecular techniques incorporated into investigation in the last 20 years have allowed in depth understanding of the developmental basis of fetal physiology and the pathophysiology of preeclampsia, IUGR, diabetes and premature delivery, situations associated with perinatal morbidity and mortality. There has been a burgeoning recognition that life in utero is associated with the development of disease in adult life, i.e. the developmental origins of health and adult disease or fetal programming. This has brought renewed interest in perinatal physiology. The perinatal research community is multidisciplinary; bringing together clinicians and basic scientists interested in maternal, fetal, and placental physiology and a substantial cadre of agricultural animal scientists who perform comparative studies of great relevance to human physiology and development. It also has a strong tradition of training young basic and clinician scientists. A vital part of their training experience is the opportunity to present work n venues where they can interact with senior scientists and receive the benefit of mentorship from role models. This meeting will feature presentations from maternal, fetal, placental and agricultural animal researchers around an integrated theme of Interconnecting animal and human systems to understand life-long disease. The meeting will be 3 and 1/2 days with multiple oral plenary sessions including new investigators. Plenary sessions will be accompanied by several interactive workshop sessions addressing key questions and challenges facing young investigators in perinatal biology. Two poster discussion sessions are scheduled and posters will be displayed for the entire meeting to allow time for in-depth discussion of work. Prizes will be awarded for the best poster presentations by trainees or new investigators. Trainees and new investigators will be selected based on review of submitted first author abstracts by the Scientific Advisory Committee for award of travel funds. There has always been a high proportion (over 50% at our last meeting) of women attendees at previous meetings and women speakers and session chairs at this meeting are well represented. Our minority representation is around 15%, and we will continue efforts to improve this number, especially with the designation of a minimum of 33% of the requested budget used for travel by underrepresented minority young investigators. Our selected venue is compliant with the American's with Disabilities Act and also provides childcare and numerous family activities to facilitate attendance by all individuals.